You better Bee-lieve it!
by redsnow119
Summary: A bunch of fluffy Bumblebee stories that are not really related, but provide the daily cuteness everybody needs. Other ships might be included (i.e. whiterose) and whatever you guys want! Feel free to send me ideas you want to read! Also, enjoy! :3
1. Love and War

**A/N Hello! This is the first short story in this, this, conglomeration? There will be plenty of fluffy and slightly suggestive stories so i'll probably keep it teen. They will be mostly about the Yang/Blake ship, but who knows I get bored sometimes. As always I do not own RWBY and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Back before the times of mistrust and tragedy, before the fall of beacon, even before the vital festival, four young girls shared a room. It was peaceful and rather lazy Sunday as all four girls relaxed and unwound from the weeks past events. The sisters sat next to each other intensely focused on a fighting game. Weiss peered over from time to time from her desk. Curiously, her gaze did not befall the pixelated screen, but dropped to meet Ruby's silhouette. After a moment seemingly lost in thought she caught herself and returned to her work in order to hide her blush filled face from the prying eyes of Blake across the room. With a knowing smile the Cat-faunas shifted to relive the ache in her spine from leaning against her headboard. With a flick of her exposed ears she was sucked back into the novel she was holding in her hands. The peace was disturbed a minute later when Yang defeated her sister once again.

"2-1 now sis, starting to rethink that bet?"

"N-No not at all! It shall be _I_ , dear sister, who shall receive the last Choco-RIPS Cookie!"

"I don't know sis, it seems to me that you're forgetting quite a lot of combos…"

"I KNEW IT! You stole my cheat sheet!"

"Sorry, but all's fair in love and war, hun."

Ruby only had a few beats to react as Yang left to use the restroom. Her head snapped to Blake with eyes full with sadistic plotting. She and Yang had been dating for quite a while and the reluctant Cat-faunas inspired Ruby with a plan.

"Blake can you do me a favor? Pretty Please?" One of Blake's ears twitched, but her face remained sullen and focused on her book. "Could you please distract Yang next round, she's playing dirty with stealing my sheet." Blake smiled and neatly marked her page and returned the book to its shelf.

"Why not, could be fun."

As Yang returned and sat down on the floor she was surprised to see Blake join them. She hesitated at what she might be up to, but Blake seemed to want to cuddle, a rare opportunity in its self. One she'd never forgive herself for rejecting. The three of them took their seats facing the screen, Ruby on the left Yang on the right and Blake on Yang's right, but slightly behind her. The Black haired girl wrapped her hands around the taller girl's waist and gently rested her chin on the blonds shoulder. As the game progressed Blake intervened when if Ruby got in trouble. At first they were innocent shifts to get comfortable, but Blake make it a point to nonchalantly rub her chest along Yang's back and to let the soft groans into her ear. Near the end of the match Yang lost due to a literal purr coming from her girlfriend's throat. Frustrated in more ways than one, Yang rolled her shoulders to try and force Blake off for the next match. Smirking she leaned away in mock compliance as the match began again. The Faunus switched tactics and now focused on the mischievous hands resting in her girlfriends lap. Slowly and calculated to match how well Ruby's doing, she began to fiddle with the lower hem of Yang's shorts. Blake's eye's narrowed enjoying just how red the other girl was getting. Auras now in the red for both onscreen characters, Blake went in for the kill. She licked her lips and smirked. Settling down she blew on her ear and whispered in a low voice that always made Yang fidget.

"You know _I_ can provide things, a lot _sweeter_ than a single cookie…"

Ruby cheered as the game pronounced her as the victor. She defiantly stood up and grabbed the baked treat from its plate. With red eyes and licks of flame rising of her head her gaze shot to her girlfriend who, now realizing sabotaged her. Before a word could be spoken Blake grabbed her jaw and threw herself into a passionate kiss. Ruby now feeling awkward at the length the kiss before her seemed to last, she grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her along to buy another box of cookies. Now alone Blake broke off the kiss leaving Yang mid-pucker.

"Why did you distract me?" Yang said now calmer.

"Well, all is fair in love and war, or so I've been told…"

The girls giggled for a while, until Blake felt an odd sensation as she was picked up in the brawler's arms. She wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and nuzzled against her cheek. As they walked the few steps over to their bunk, Blake took the time to enjoy Yang's sent and mane of fluffy hair. She was dumped on to the bed rather unceremoniously a moment later and was quickly pinned down. With red lust filled eyes Yang watched her lover from above. Every twitch of her cat ears and intake of breath was utterly memorizing. She wanted to ravish her right then, but there was something very important that she needed to say, so in a low tone Yang whispered into her ear.

"Purr-happs, now we can work on the _love_ part of the saying Kitten?"


	2. Infinity

**A/N another chapter already? Well I started this one and kind of forgot to stop. So here you go! Still fluffy, but it was fun writing something a bit more, poetic? I really am curious to know what you guys think of my writing so a review is very much appreciated. thanks and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Today was the day. Tonight was the dance that team RWBY had helped arrange. Well, not all of the team. Yang's and Weiss's clashing styles seemed to be the forth front event. While the rest of the girls were making their way to the party Blake lagged behind. She watched her refection in their shared bathroom's mirror. Her makeup was finished and was up to her standards. She silently thanked her parents for sending this dress all the way from Mistral for her. The royal purple silk floated along the cream colored skin of her thin legs. She sighed in relief that though it was form fitting, it didn't hinder her moment and she could still fight if needed. Last but not least she grabbed the black ribbon from the counter.

 _Ugh right, sorry guys, but I got to wrap you up again today._

The Faunus flexed the adorable cat ears on her head a few times before hiding them with a large bow. With the preparations now over and the distraction now gone, Blake's mind wondered back to the conversation she and her partner had not a few hours ago. _Save me a dance? Yang's always playful, but that wink. She looked….radiant…_

After cleaning up her things she left the safety of the quite room and made her way to the ball and to her partner. Ironically her friend Sun stopped her on the way. He was nice and she could trust him and he could understand her more than anyone else. But as his eyes subconsciously wondered and sweet complements left his mouth, Blake felt no anxiety or bashfulness. On the other hand this promised dance has her head spinning. Thankfully Sun picked up a hint or two and politely escorted her to the dance hall. Rounding the corner a wave of nervousness hit her. Yang left to set up a few last minute things so neither of them has seen the other yet. Questions like, _Will she be as impressed as Sun was or was he just trying to be nice?_ And _will she actually dance with me or was that another one of her jokes to cheer me up?_ Flooded the poor girls mind. Thankfully her legs kept moving on instinct and within a moment she was standing in the entryway gazing at the ball goers. One in particular gazed back with a surprised yet ecstatic expression. Blake's jaw dropped at the sight of her partner in a beautiful white dress. It described Yang perfectly. The short flirtatious skirt mixed with the more mature top was breathtaking to the Faunus. Eyes matching her own outfit narrowed and a mischievous smirk appeared on the taller girl's face as she neared. Unlike before Blake was both stunned and shaking. Yang greeted Sun politely but quickly wrap Blake in an endearing hug.

"I'm so glad you came!" Yang spoke and while still having a genital grasp of her shoulders stood back to look at her once again. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" Blush now stained her face as the words she wanted to say came out slightly garbled. "Uh thanks, Y-you look really pretty too."

 _Pretty? She looks freaking hot and you come up with pretty? Nice one Blake…_

Yang's smile widened at the complement and held out her hand offering a dance. Regaining her composure, Blake turned to Sun apologetically. "Sorry Sun, but I promised her my first dance." Putting on an understanding face he nodded and left to tease Neptune about his dancing skills. With her friend gone her anxiety returned. She took a breath and remembered that this is her partner, not someone dangerous, not Adam. She let her hand lock with Yang's. It was rough with all the training she endured, but it was warm and calming. They made their way to the dance floor turning some heads along the way. The music was traditional ball room orchestral, which was probably Weiss's doing. Blake grew even more surprised as Yang took up the lead by placing a hand on her hip. They were given a few lessons to prepare them to look, at the very least respectable for the past few days, but since they were both female they were only taught how to follow.

"I didn't know you could lead." Blake spoke softly. Yang smiled, "Well you might not believe it, but Ruby loves to dance, especially when we were younger. When our father was out on missions she was always bummed out that she didn't have a partner. So, I learned to lead for her."

Blake was so focused on her story that she didn't realize that they began to sway and then to dance. The song was a nice balance of fun energy and slow romanticism. It seemed as the world began to dim around her. It wasn't entirely gone of course but those purple eyes seemed almost infinite. Her own refection showed and in that refection was Yang looking back going on for forever. She recalled reading many times the idea of infinity existing between those who gaze upon their loved one. Unlike what she has been told it's not how deep the color is, or how the soul could almost be spotted in them; it's how for once, you can see what they are seeing in the exact same way. In this brief moment they become one and infinite at the same time. The song ends neatly and the pair break apart gracefully. Yang slightly red in the cheeks adverted her eyes breaking the loop they were caught in.

"Uh Blake, it seems that we might have attracted a bit of attention."

True to her word a handful of people including Ruby and Weiss were watching them curiously. Ever the one to tease, Blake leaned up to place a quick kiss to Yang's cheek. "Thanks for the dance, it was lovely". Before Yang could recover from her stupor Blake had retreated back to chat with Sun and Neptune who were oblivious to Blake's little idea of fun. Yang received no support from her teammates who were busy chuckling to themselves. The rest of the night progress as well as it could not including the whole intruder thing. Weiss left to find Ruby so Yang and Blake made the trip back to the dorm together. Exestuation finally catching up to her Blake wobbled down the path. Yang threaded her arm around her waist in order to stabilize her. The brawler knew any answers asked of her partner would be unfair given her mental state, but ever since that kiss something's been gnawing at her.

"Hey Blake?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled with head against her shoulder.

"That kiss from earlier do you, you know, like me?" Blake shook her head almost child-like and straitened back up. She stopped and tugged Yang's arm to face her. "Yang. I do like you, but it seems that I've fallen in love with you…" The brawler smiled and pulled her in for a warm hug. Pulling back let their eyes lock once again in infinity. With title waves of emotion racking both their minds they managed to ignore everything and met in the middle for a genital kiss. Yang broke it off before losing complete control and ruining the moment. Her voice was horse when she spoke but the message was clear.

"Same."


	3. Espresso and Sweetness

**A/N Hey guys! The fluffy-ness returns! It's surprisingly difficult to write Coco and Velvet so it was a nice** **challenge, but honestly I'm not sure what ship to do next, so it's up to you guys. P.S. Though it might not seem like it I am open to writing hetero ships as well. Thanks!**

* * *

All was peaceful that morning within the Beacon dorm rooms. Well, all but one. Team CFVY's room leaked startling sounds from beyond their door. Coco was in the middle of a devastating rampage. The room was a shadow of its former self. Two of the four beds were flipped and turned on odd angles. Blankets were strewn about the floor to mix with scattered garments of varying size and color. Yatsu and Fox tactically fled the room to avoid the rage. Velvet seemed rather too calm and content; keeling on her bed neatly in the corner. As Coco dove into her closet once more, Velvet shifted so she was sitting between her knees. A sweet smile faded across her lips as she watched her leader rifle through the closet. Her brown hair untamed and flowing down her back. Her usual calculated get up ignored for her casual sleepwear. The normally fashionable huntress strangely preferred an old ripped up tee with a faded shop logo the Faunus didn't recognized and a pare of shorts. When they first teamed up Velvet felt inadequate when compared to her leader, but slowly she realized the Coco was just a normal teenager with faults, problems, and fears much like the one she's feeling now.

"Hey Vel?!" Coco shouted over her shoulder. "You wouldn't have seen my beret? Would you?"

Brown eyes locked and for a moment Velvet had trouble coordinating her thoughts. This was a Coco that only she had the privilege to see. While all of her fans swoon and hope that for a split second she'd glance at them, Velvet got to see her in a very rare and important way. The set of darker brown eyes narrowed and Coco began walking, taking in any sign of deception. Being half bunny, Velvet couldn't help but fidget under that sharp stare. Her ears twitched and eyes darted anywhere but her leader. She thumbed the black felt behind her. Coco leaned down to Velvet's eye level and crawled on the bed towards her until she was mere inches away. The Faunus let her heightened senses take her in. Brown hair sliding over worn fabric only to be tucked back behind an ear. A knowing smile and razor sharp eyes. The scent of espresso flooded into her, overpowering her in subtle richness. Velvet allowed herself to relax and let Coco continue. As Velvet's eyes fell close Coco moved to meet her letting their lips fall to a familiar and comforting pattern. Coco felt her teammate's body tense then quickly relax. She wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her balanced and let the other hand retrieve the cap from now motionless fingers. The kiss broke and Velvet plunged into that euphoric scent. She burrowed into the taller girl's chest. Blush streaked across Coco's face briefly while she adjusted her beret. She let the moment pass without spoiling it. Velvet's a quieter girl especially in moments like this and Coco knows there's must be a reason behind her little game, but at this rate they were going to be late. She craned her neck to place a kiss to the top of one of her bunny ears. A shiver ran down the Faunus's spine, she squeaked and shot up out of the embraces. Her face was beat red as she stumbled for words.

"I-I told you not to do that, it's not playful like you T-Think!"

Coco's expression hardened slightly. "I'm aware, but I needed to talk to you. Why do all of this?" Velvet's ears drooped forward and another rush of red crossed her cheeks. "We haven't done anything like this since the grim attacked the city through that tunnel, and I don't know. I guess I got worried that you were going to forget about me…" Velvet felt something warm slip into her hand and before she could retort her words she was thrown into a warm embrace.

"Like I'd ever forget about the sweetest, cutest, most caring girl in haven. I love you so much Velvet, even when I can't show it all the time. But you _are_ going to pay for stealing my hat..."

Before she could even mouth the word, how, Coco nipped at her other ear. There was a loud yelp and a muffled slap followed by a furious tidal wave of giggles. Just as Yatsu and Fox were going to head back, both girls made it to the arena just in time for their first match.


	4. Catnip Chronicles 1

**A/N Hello everybody! This is the last bumblebee fic for at least a little while since I have a million ideas floating around my head for a renora fic after seeing their backstory episode. As for other ships I'm gonna need some help, so tell me what you think of this one or what you'd like to see in future chapters if you got a minute. Thank you for reading so far and your support has been extraordinary appreciated. Thanks and enjoy! :3**

* * *

To say Yang was jealous is untrue. Yes, Blake spent a lot of time with her friend Sun, and she seemed to trust him quite a bit, but that doesn't make her jealous. Not to mention the fact that he is also a Faunus and could technically have more in common than her didn't bother her in the slightest. And she definitely wasn't filled with rage when Blake had cancel date night in order to help tutor Sun and Neptune. All in all, Yang doesn't believe herself to be a jealous person, and blowing three punching bags to bits is just a normal emotional reaction anyway. Yang wasn't jealous, she was boiling with envy. After class Yang had received a message from her partner.

Blake B. : Hey Yang, Don't wait up for me today. I have to grab my notes from Sun. Sorry!

Yang X. : Aww Ok..:(

Blake B. : Sorry babe! I'll make it up to you later.

A slight glimmer of warmth shifted into Yang's mood. She's sure Blake wasn't having the time of her life with those idiots and seems to be at least apologetic. But, the loneliness still bit at the edges of her mind. With a deep breath she slammed her fists together and sprinted to her bike.

 _You will PAY Blake Belladonna!_

A flash of yellow speed throughout the city of Vale. A few days ago she was able to pick up a tip from Velvet that some Faunus do react to certain chemicals like their animal counterpart. She couldn't get much more out of her since Coco came looking for her. So, here she is weaving through the narrow streets deviously planning the entire way. The shop was humble with an older woman manning the front. The shop was small enough to quickly find what she was looking for, a little plastic sprit bottle with a clear liquid in it. She took it to the counter and received a curious look.

"Got a little kitty at home?"

"Yup, got a dog as well, speaking of which…" Yang noticed a little basket of cheap chew toys on the counter and grabbed a rubber squeak ball colored red and yellow. She swiftly payed for the items and made her way back to beacon.

"Be careful with that stuff Miss, it's pretty potent!" The woman shouted on her way out.

As she was walking back to the dorm she sprayed a bit of the catnip on herself like perfume. She decided to use the tiniest amount possible as a test and kept the ball in her hand. She tossed the door open without the slightest hesitation. Zwei was the first to notice her. He wagged his tail frantically at the sight of the ball. Yang chuckled and made him do a trick or two before tossing him the ball. Ruby was just as excited as Zwei and dove to the floor to wrestle with the corgi. Weiss was at her desk working on homework silently chuckling to herself. And Blake, Blake was watching Yang intently.

Her ears pointed straight up under her bow. She slowly got up from her desk without breaking her predatory gaze. She scanned Yang's entire body and licked her lips seductively. Yang felt a twinge below her belt and felt her cheeks burn at that gaze. She was about to explain as Blake pounced. The new weight brought her off balanced and she stumbled backwards out into the hall and slamming her back into the wall. Yang cringed as she slid down the wall. Blake couldn't care less as she snuggled into her chest and began nipping at any exposed skin. Yang tried to shove her off in a panic but Blake's claw-like fingernails held true. By the time Weiss and Ruby rounded the door to see what was happening Blake had captured Yang's lips. The kisses were rough and needy; with audible purring and popping sounds. Blake was lost entirely now desperately palming the brawler's breasts.

Ruby was at a loss for words she wanted to support her sister and knew well enough about their relationship, but this was more than quick see-you-later kisses and cuddling together on their bed. It blew the young girl's mind and she couldn't look away until Weiss jostled her out of it. Weiss wasn't fairing much better because she couldn't look anywhere without being embarrassed. Once her partner locked eyes with her, her fair skin was incredibly blushed.

At this point Team JNPR heard the commotion and rushed out into the hallway. They were all more or less hit with equal shock. Pyrrah's hand shot up to cover Jaune's eye, her own mouth hanging open. Jaune tried to see past her hand but wasn't quick enough to avoid it. Ren let out a loud sigh and pinched his temples with his thumb and index finger. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Nora awkwardly laughed as she always tries to do and ushered the rest of her team back in the room.

With the spontaneous make out session now drawing to an end, Blake slowly came back to her senses. Looking down she saw Yang spotted with newly forming hickeys and lipstick. She tried to retreat off her girlfriend, but Yang has only started. She cradled her in her arms and moved back to their room. Weiss had the wisdom to pull Ruby out of the room and take her on a walk. Yang watched as Blake came back from her frenzy and lazily played with a strand of Yang's golden hair. Blake smiled and her eyes softened, trusting and open to only her. Yang realized in that moment that Blake was hers and in return she was Blake's. She could only imagine what eyes Blake was seeing. They sat together for a long time just letting the moment ride out as long as it can. She admitted to herself that she was jealous, but took comfort in knowing that she was the only one who could see this side of Blake. Yang playfully kissed the Faunus's cheek.

"I love you.."


	5. A RWBY Christmas Tale

**A/N: My god this chapter is long. Well think of it as a Christmas present from me to you guys! I'll try to keep this brief, but I wanted to thank absolutely everyone for supporting me and my mediocre writing for these past years. So for your present this chapter is a full story of what I imagined a rwby Christmas would be like with all of the girls. The ships include Bumblebee and Whiterose with a lot of awkward Dad humor and conversations (not to mention the worst puns I could find). So sit back, grab a mug of hot chocolate, have a happy holiday and enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **A RWBY Christmas Tale**

Our story begins in a small house tucked away in a forest. It has been snowing for a long time on the island of Patch and drifts of powder have built up along the sides of the wooden home. There, as the sun rose, is where this tale takes place.

Ruby woke with a start and a smile. She jumped from her matching bed to tackle her sister across the room in her own bed. She landed on her knees straddling the older girl. The yellow girl only gave a small grunt as the weight landed on her hips, but still insisted on being asleep. This prompted Ruby to smile wider and bounce up and down trying to wake the brawler up.

"Come on! Come on, Yang! It's Christmas!" Ruby cheered.

Yang's groan turned to a laugh as she sat up and patted her sister's head. "Alright, alright I'm up. Let's go see what Santa brought."

Before another word was spoken Ruby dashed out the room with a sequel and a flurry of rose petals. Yang sighed and tossed a yellow hoodie over her normal pajamas. She attempted to tie back her hair into a loose ponytail, attempted being the keyword, as it still stuck out wherever it could. Finally she slipped on some fuzzy socks to protect her feet from the cold wood floor. As she stepped out of the room she saw both Weiss and Blake peek out of the guest bedroom door. Both of them had their reasons for not going home for the holidays and to Ruby's excitement Tai allowed them to stay over while he was away on school business. _Ruby's running probably woke both of them up_ Yang thought.

"Merry Christmas you two. Sorry if Ruby woke you guys up."

"She never gets any older, dose she?" Weiss smiled with fondness on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Yan-"

Blake moved to get out of the doorway, but must have forgot about how cold winters could get outside of Menagerie. As her bare feet touched the cold floor a shiver ran down her spine and a squeak escaped her lips. She reflexively jumped into Yang's arms and buried herself into Yang's hoodie. "Too c-cold!" Her teeth chattered into her shoulder. Yang laughed and carried her girlfriend down the stairs to a wide eyed and waiting Ruby. In front of her were piled plenty of different colored presents and she was just in the middle of shaking one as Yang asked her to grab a couple of blankets. Weiss escaped to the kitchen as Yang put Blake down on the couch. A moment later a warm blanket was handed to Blake and relived Yang to start a fire in the fireplace. As the fire roared to life Weiss returned with the heaven sent gift of coffee and a tea for Blake.

Yang sat down on the couch, letting her girlfriend snuggle up to her for the last bit of warmth, and took the steaming mug from Weiss. "Mmm, thanks Weiss, you have perfect timing." She smiled.

"I always do." She agreed as she plopped gracefully down next to Ruby in front of the fire. Ruby sat there with the biggest smile on her face, her eyes darting from the pile of gifts to all of her friends.

"Well…" Yang spoke after sipping her drink and tossing Ruby a red hat. "You gonna pass them out or what Santa?" she laughed.

In a flash Ruby and Zwei passed out all of the different colored boxes. In the end everyone had gotten three, except Zwei who had gotten four. They then went in a circle opening one box each until they were all out. Ruby ended up baking cookies for everyone, which made Weiss blush when she realized that only hers were in cute little heart shapes. Weiss got a few different things, a book for Blake, new hand wraps for Yang, and exclusive dust rounds for Ruby. You know, like a normal thing for your tsundere girlfriend to get you for Christmas. Blake got everyone books. A simple thing, but as Yang opened hers it was visibly different than the others. It was thinner and had no title, just a plain black book. As Yang opened it experimentally, she snapped it shut with such force to draw the attention of everyone in the room. Blush exploded on her face, grazing her ears as she looked to Blake for an explanation. Blake just shrugged and went on to open her next present. "In case if I'm not around and you're bored." She said in monotone. You know, like a normal thing to say after giving your girlfriend a book of naughty pictures you took secretly.

After a long and trying battle to fend Ruby/Weiss from looking inside Yang gave out her presents looking more flushed then before. She got Weiss a tasteful new brush and a couple of toys for her sister, as they were distracted she handed Blake her present. It was a small yellow box and inside lay a simple gold colored ring with a band of silver in the middle. As Blake's mind collapses in on its self, trying to figure out what this means, Yang quickly clarified.

"It's a promise ring, I know our job is tough and like, really dangerous, so in the future when everything settles out and all… What I'm trying to say is that I promise to always be there and this is proof of that."

Blake spun the ring noticing a few letters engraved on the inside. _I love you ~Y._ Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Blake smiled. She threw her hands around Yang's neck and pulled her in close.

"I love you so much, Yang. My gift is nothing compared to this." She mumbled into her ear.

"W-Well I wouldn't say that…" Yang chucked. She pulled another small black box from her hoodie pocket and slipped in into Blake's hand. "Plus they kind of came as a set…"

Blake smiled and they opened it together. Like Blake's it was simple, but this one was larger and black instead of gold. Inside the ring was only the letter B.

"You can put whatever you want on it, and I made sure the metal can withstand my punches so I can ware it all the time." Yang whispered.

"Yang, thank you, can I?" Blake smiled and gestured to Yang's right hand. "Of course Babe…" Each of the girl's took turns putting on each other's rings. Afterwards they kissed which finally drew the attention of Ruby and Weiss.

"Hey Yang- Whoah-kay then… Should I start breakfast, or…?" Ruby awkwardly giggled.

Yang broke the kiss and smirked at her sister. "Yeah, like _you_ know how to make decent eggs, Miss Baker."

"Ugh, it was ONE TIME Yang!"

"What happened?" Weiss added quizzically.

Yang stood up off the couch, before she left fully she rubbed her thumb over Blake's hand in a caring way. Blake smiled and settled down to lay in the spot Yang left. Yellow eyes watched every moment the bouncy boxer took as she walk to the kitchen.

"She almost burned the house down."

"I did not!" Ruby interjected "I just scorched it a little…"

Possibly entertained by the thought Weiss tried to hide a giggle to the dismay of her girlfriend. Just as the sad puppy dog eyes were going to make her feel some sort of guilt, Yang bailed her out. "Weiss, mind helpin set the table?"

"Of course not." She hummed and got to her feet. Before she left the guilt did catch up to her for laughing. She promptly reached for Ruby's cheek to lift her face up and pecked her on her nose. Embarrassed, she left for the kitchen. Ruby smiled widely, content with the trade and shifted focus to Blake.

"Girlfriends are the best aren't they?" She sighed happily as she watched Weiss go about setting the table.

"Yeah, they really are." Blake sighed as well. She thumbed the new piece of jewelry adorning her right ring finger and smiled dreamily. "How in Remnant did we get so lucky?"

"Donno… The only thing that could make this even better is if Dad were here."

"We can hear you ya know!" Yang called from the kitchen. "And he said he was gonna be late and to start without him."

"I know" Ruby slumped.

As the girls took in a moment of peace Zwei who, up until recently was marveling in a huge pile of new toys, got to his feet. His ears twitched as did Blake's and he ran to the door yipping all of the way. The door was enthusiastically kicked open and in walked Tai with a bundle of gifts. The brief rush of cold air sent Blake scrambling for the blankets. Both Yang and Ruby dropped what they were doing and ran to their dad for hugs. He had quickly set down the gifts and embraced both of his beloved daughters.

"Merry Christmas girls!" He cheered.

"Merry Christmas DAAAAD!" Ruby cheered back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Welcome home Dad, I thought you weren't going to be home until later?"

"What and miss Christmas morning?! Why I'd never!" He chuckled.

At this point both Blake and Weiss waited awkwardly in the hallway shifting weight from one foot to the other. To Blake the idea of such a carefree Dad was a foreign concept to her. To Weiss this WHOLE exchange was weird. Tai noticed them and smiled. He loosened his grip on his daughters a bit and shrugged.

"What are you waiting for? You two _are_ part of this family now."

That was the excuse they needed to join in and Ruby being ever to keep things moving as fast as possible noticed the presents that lay at his feet. They were all wrapped in white paper with different colored ribbons differentiating them. Sensing a predatory gaze from his youngest Tai ushered the girls into the living room. He handed out gifts to the girls. Weiss and Blake sheepishly accepted his kind present. Ruby was already scarfing down the chocolates he had bought her before all of them sat down. Weiss opened hers next. It was a small case that held a beautiful Haven crafted fountain pen. There were intricate details carved into the metal shell in the shape of butterflies and the ink was a stark and vibrant blue.

"Mr. Xiao Long this is too much, thank you!"

"Ah it's no problem, Ruby always told me how much you study and I'd thought it's come in use." He smiled. Weiss nodded and smiled back while clutching the case to her chest. Blake went next. A curious eyebrow raised as Blake pulled out a simple looking gray beanie. Tai sat up with a giddy, almost familiar face, as he explained.

"Try it on! A buddy of mine from work is a dog Faunus and he swears by these! They are made with extra room for your ears, but aren't as noticeable. They are also sound dampening so you can ware it on airships, or, when Yang's snoring…"

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Yang yelled and for a split second her eyes flickered red. As Tai was talking Blake had slipped on the beanie. It was very comfortable and most importantly, warm. When Yang yelled it was indeed muffled and didn't tear into her sensitive ears.

"I understand, thank you." Blake giggled. Realizing that her yelling probably would've hurt Blake, Yang recoiled and tried to comfort her girlfriend. All eyes were on her as her present was last to be opened. Inside the box laid a neatly folded scarf that was wrapped around a small book. The scarf was orange and carried her emblem on one end of it and Tai's on the other. A devilish grin appeared on Yang's face as she eyed the book.

"Another book? You know I had plans about reading a book on sinkholes, but they fell through."

There was an audible groan from the other girls as Ruby spoke up. "Oh no! You didn't get her another pun book again Dad?!"

"What can I say? Those pages are TARE-able." He chuckled and Ruby groaned again.

"Where do you even get books like that?" Weiss asked

"Well I tried to reserve one at the store but they were-" Tai said.

Blake looked over to her girlfriend and shot her a dangerous look and mouthed three words. _Don't you dare…_

"BOOKED!" Both Tai and Yang sang in unison then collapsed backward in a laughing fit. They were both laughing as Blake huffed and left to go to her room to put away her things. As she walked away Yang begged her to stay in between chokes of laughter.

"Hahah, Waait, hah Baaaby don't go!" Yang sputtered while trying to reach for her hand. Blake rolled her eyes with the faintest hint of a smile and walked upstairs leaving Ruby and Weiss to endure another set of bad puns. By the time she came back downstairs Yang had settled down and was busy in the kitchen finishing making breakfast with her father. He was working next to her putting away things and noticed her new ring.

"Do I even wanna know about that?" He spoke softly and continued putting ingredients away.

"Probably not, but it was my idea. And it's just a promise you know?"

"I see, at least I don't need to worry about you accidentally getting her pregnant…" He smiled. Yang face flushed a deep red as she jabbed him in the arm. "Dad! Can you not?!"

"Ow, What?! All I'm saying is that I've always let you live your life and this is no different. Also I knew my sappiness would rub off on at least one of you."

"That's definitely true." Blake piped up from her place leaning on the door frame that leads into the kitchen.

"See? Thanks Blake…. Blake?!" Tai stammered unaware that she has been standing there the whole time. "H-how long have you been there?" Yang added in equal shock.

Blake smiled and narrowed her gaze in the way that always made Yang fidget. "Long enough, though I think it'd be the other way around for that particular, act…" She turned away with a smirk to leave the pair dumbstruck behind her as she joined the other girls in the living room.

After an impressively long time Tai finally spoke. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I should've saw that coming, always the charmer eh? My sunny little dragon?" He chuckled.

"Come on let's just finish this before you get any creepier…" Yang groaned then spoke under her breath. "…if that's even possible…"

"Psshh, you know you took after your old man, don't deny it!" He winked.

There was a clash of metal as Tai was chased out of the kitchen. He entered the living room with a sheepish smile and a large bump forming on his head. After a few minutes Yang called for everyone to come and eat. Together the five of them ate and talked about various things including Tai's work. Afterwards Ruby and Blake volunteered to help clean up as Yang and Weiss went upstairs to put away their things and change. The second the last dish was cleaned and put away Ruby also raced up to her room to change into her winter gear. She came out of her room with her standard ensemble plus her hood and some earmuffs. She caught up to Weiss and nearly dragged her outside to enjoy the snow. Yang was hot on her heels eager to test out her new wraps. After severe begging by the sisters Blake joined them adorned with her new beanie and Yang's scarf. Together the four of them played around in the snow for hours.

Ruby went sledding down a hill of snow Weiss had made for her, while Yang did a few rounds of punching ice Blake statues. After what must have been a dozen times going down that hill Ruby hesitated at the top. The other two left them a while ago and Ruby now felt an uneasiness when she saw how beautiful Weiss looked in the light snowfall. Snowflakes decorated her eyes and the puff of white breath that left her lips was utterly memorizing.

"Ruby are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Huh? OH yeah I'm fine! Here-" Ruby scooted back a bit and patted the sled in front of her. "Ride with me for this one!" She smiled.

How could Weiss say no to that? No to those wonderful silver eyes that shimmer when she smiles. She didn't and sat down in front of the younger girl. Ruby reflexively wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist and dug her boots into the snow.

"Ready Princess?" She mumbled a little too warmly into her ear. Weiss's breath hitched in response and Ruby kicked forward as hard as she could. They were off bounding down the hill at lightning speed. Weiss screamed and Ruby laughed as they gained extra speed due to the added weight. What they didn't realized was that the open area they were using quickly ran out. Both of them were heading to crash directly into a large pine tree. At the very last second Weiss shot out a glyph and deflected their course, but now they were both flying through the air, dislodged from their sled. Ruby reoriented themselves as they crashed. They tumbled with Ruby taking the force of the landing. She somehow ended up on her back facing the cloudy sky with Weiss on top of her. Ruby sunk her head into her hood and laughed some more.

"That was soooooooo FUN WEISS! Can we do it again?!"

Weiss sat up on Ruby's belly and gave the biggest sigh. She started re-doing her messed up ponytail as she scolded her girlfriend for reckless behavior. "No, you really need to be more careful you dolt."

"I know, I'm sorry. So, um, can you get off me now?" Ruby blushed and Weiss stared blankly at her.

"Why?"

"Cus' you know…" Ruby blushed even more and placed warm hands on Weiss hips to try and gently shove her off. "It's embarrassing."

A terrifying smile graced Weiss's lips at that very moment. She finished her pony tail and grabbed Ruby's hands. Her hands were thrown above her head and where pinned in the snow as Weiss leaned above her with the same smirk. In a low voice she spoke while her gaze flicked between Ruby's eyes and lips.

"Well then, this is your punishment. I expect you to own up to it." With that declaration she stole a kiss from the restrained girl. Then another and another. Ruby did her best, but began to whimper when she couldn't hold her like she wants to. Weiss knew she was pushing the girl a bit past her comfort point. Everything in this relationship was new to the young girl and as innocent as Ruby is, the lack of control is a pretty scary feeling to her. During their last kiss, Weiss let her hands fall from Ruby's writs and settle on her cheeks. She relaxed against her and hesitant hands settled on Weiss's lower back. The white haired girl nipped Ruby's bottom lip to let her know it was okay. As the kiss ended Weiss relaxed even farther into her embrace. Her head settled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck and once hesitant hands wrapped tightly around her. They stayed like that for a while breathing in each other's scent, not saying a word as if the sound would shatter the moment and the whole world around them. When the feeling in her toes began to numb she decided it's now or never. Ruby craned her neck to place a kiss on Weiss's forehead gaining her attention wordlessly. Blue locked with Gray as Ruby spoke.

"Love you." Ruby said without thinking. She felt her entire face fill with blush as her half sentence escaped her lips. Weiss's eyes went wide and she recoiled a few inches away. She didn't understand. She didn't understand the pure innocent love this girl, this little girl was giving her.

"R-Ruby?! Whaa-"

Weiss was caught off guard as Ruby's lips crashed into hers. She went along with the kiss out of habit, but pushed her gently away to finish the conversation. Her ice blue eyes franticly searched her face for any sign of deception or anything to throw her off. She found none but the streams of tears forming on Ruby's cheeks from thinking she was rejected. Weiss ran her thumbs over heated cheeks to dry them.

"Oh Ruby, don't cry. Of course I love you, I was just surprised that's all." Weiss smiled her own tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "That's all." She repeated again fully commented to follow this string of emotions she had been avoiding for so long. Ruby nodded and relaxed a little.

"Can I, kiss you Weiss?"

"Yes you dunce!" Weiss smiled wider than she ever has. Ruby leaned in and in that light snowfall, on that fateful Christmas day, they fell in love.

There was, clapping? Definitely clapping as Ruby and Weiss broke their kiss and looked over towards the house. Yang was smiling and cheering for her sister. Black was clinging to her, but smiled as well and gave the couple a thumbs up. Embarrassed at being caught Ruby gathered up some snow and threw the ball right at Yang's face. It was a direct hit as powder was brushed away to reveal red eyes.

"OHHHH NO YOU DIDN'T SIS!" With that shout another snowball was thrown at the younger girls. It slowly devolved into a furious snowball fight after that. There really wasn't a "winning side" but it did lead to all of the girls laughing and nearly frozen by the end. All of them tramped back inside soaked to the bone. They individually changed and returned to the living room in cozy outfits. Blake tugged at the collar of her turtleneck and decided to read the book Weiss had given her. She lounged on the couch and enjoyed the set of Atlas fairytales. It was an odd thing from Weiss, but it was enjoyable when she managed to focus on the stories. She had trouble focusing due to her eyes constantly slipping from the pages to marvel at the little band of gold and silver adorning her right ring finger. Her ears flicked as she heard the running shower water upstairs turn off. _Good she'll be down soon._

The only one in the room at the moment were Weiss, Ruby, and herself. The heiress was calmly running her fingers through Ruby's hair as the younger girl slept. Things were always quite with Weiss and her. They didn't speak much, not out of anger, but because they understood each other. Blake was always quiet and Weiss enjoyed physical company more then audible. But today was different when Weiss noticed the ring on Blake's finger.

"So, where are you going to have the wedding? Somewhere warm I'd think." She tried to joke. Blake smiled and kept her eyes on the book.

"Yeah, somewhere warm would fit us both nicely."

"I always have trouble deciding on when you're sarcastic or serious." She groaned quietly.

"That's because I'm always a bit of both."

"Wait, you'd really marry Yang?" Weiss said as her wide went wide. Blake set the book down on her stomach and thought for a moment or two. Her expression went very serious, but in a happy way.

"I'm not sure, it's still a little soon for us since we've only been dating a year, but…" Blake thought back to her mental state when she first saw the ring. "When I first saw it I thought to myself, oh my god this is happening, and I was okay with it. So, maybe in the future when we graduate it could work."

"I see, well I hope you invite us."

"Of course, but who knows, Ruby might ask you first." She winked at the heiress who's face went as red as Ruby's cape.

"I'm still mad about both of you for watching us!"

"Watching what?" Yang said as she entered the room with her hair down all fluffy and warm from being blow dried. Blake smiled at the sight of it and sat up to make room on the couch. She nearly pounced on her girlfriend when she sat down, burying herself in the warm mane of golden hair. It was something Blake loved to do especially since she was the only one allowed to do it.

"You were watching Ruby and I, remember?"

"Oh yeah you two were adorable! What did you say again? I was just surprised that's it?" Yang's left hand shot up to start rubbing the base of Blake's cat ears. It was something Yang loved to do especially since she was the only one allowed to do it.

"That's all." Blake quickly corrected with a hum to her voice.

"Yeah, well, you two can shut it." Weiss attempted to counter with blush staining her cheeks. The girl's laughed as day progressed into night. Together with Qrow joining them they had dinner. He had gotten Yang and Ruby gifts of their own then proceeded to get Tai along with himself as drunk as possible. By late evening Qrow was passed out on the couch with Tai quickly following him in the chair next to it. A yawn escaped Yang's lips as she sat down in front of the couch.

"Alright Rubes, you ready?" Yang said as she patted her lap and flicked on the TV to a Christmas special they watch every year. Ruby smiled widely and nearly dove into Yang's lap. Yang threaded a protective arm around her sister's waist and patted the floor next to her for Blake to sit down. She did and cuddled up to the portable heater that is Yang Xiao Long. Weiss took her place next to Ruby and slowly let her head rest in the younger girl's lap.

"It's just so I don't block Yang's view." She grumbled when Ruby chuckled.

Together the four girls watch the special and though it wasn't exactly long Yang felt her sister slump against her totally asleep. Weiss was the next to go and as the special ended the telltale signs of drowsy Blake began to appear. Yang gently shook her girlfriend awake.

"Hmm? Oh, it ended."

"Yeah, can you help me with Weiss? I got Ruby."

Blake nodded and silently moved to pick up the sleeping heiress. Though both girls where lean the years of training gave her more than enough strength to pick her up and gracefully maneuver her. Together they made their way to the guest bedroom. To Blake's surprise Yang came in as well with Ruby.

"Just a little prank." Yang winked.

Carefully they placed both Weiss and Ruby in the guest bed. Blake escaped to the doorway to wait for Yang, only now seeing the benefits of what she was planning. For as many times Yang had tucked her younger sister into bed she always somehow tried to wake up on Christmas. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hush, Rubes. It's time for bed, okay?" Yang brushed red tipped bangs away and lightly kissed her forehead. Ruby's eyes immediately shut at the motion and didn't open again. "Did you have fun today?"

"Mmmhm…" hummed Ruby.

"Good, Merry Christmas sis."

"Merry Christmas Yang." Ruby mumbled and feel asleep once more with a faint smile on her lips. Yang kissed her forehead one more time before finally leaving and joining Blake in the hallway. She had shut the door before Blake spoke.

"You know, you'd really would make a great mother one day."

"Thanks, but I think I'll hold out on that for another day. I still can't believe you said that to my Dad though this morning." Yang said inching closer to the Faunus.

"Why is that?" She smirked. Yang had backed Blake against the wall and had placed her hands on her hips. "Because it's obviously a lie."

"Then prove it." Blake shot back.

"All in good time, but I have to go. I have to make sure my Dad doesn't really sleep all night in that chair. Have you wished your parents Merry Christmas yet?"

"…No they really haven't talked to me since I joined the White Fang."

"I'm sure they'd like a message from you today. You can do that while I take care of my Dad and Uncle, okay? I'll meet you in my room after?" Yang winked. Blake rolled her eyes and smiled. She left Yang's grasp and started walking away. Blake let one of her fingers drag across Yang's chin as she spoke.

"I'll be waiting…"

Yang raced as quietly as she could to finish up her chores. Blake entered Yang's and Ruby's room and much to her surprise it was very cute for her boisterous girlfriend. She assumed the yellow bed was Yang's and settled herself on it. The smirk that has been painting her lips was all but gone as she reached for her scroll. She popped it open and started to record an awkward video message.

"Uh, hi Mom and Dad. It's Blake you're daughter, but I guess you already figured that out… Well I just wanted to tell you I'm doing fine. Yang and Ruby invited me to their place for the holidays and it's been, amazing. I hope you guys are doing okay back in Menagerie. I love you and Merry Christmas."

The message was brief, but Blake really did try and hoped her parents would receive it well. Due to time zones they properly won't see it until the morning. Blake sighed and tossed her scroll onto the nightstand and collapsed into Yang's bed. She purred as one of her cat ears flicked over to catch the creaking of wood as Yang stood in the doorway. She didn't move as Yang climbed on top of her. Amber eyes watched in the moonlight as Yang brushed away locks of golden hair revealing her signature smirk and lovely lavender eyes. As her hand lingered Blake spotted the band of black metal. Blake reached her own hand up and cupped Yang's cheek.

"I love you so much Yang, this has been the best Christmas ever."

"Same here Babe. Merry Christmas." Yang smiled and leaned down to seal their words with a kiss.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to open my final present." Yang said waggling her eyebrows. Blake rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're horrible." She joked.

"Yeah, and you should've saw this coming when you decided to get me that book. I couldn't stop thinking about it thanks to you." She sulked.

"Well it's a good thing you love me."

"Yes, yes I do."

Together they shared a kiss, bathed in the light of the cracked moon and gently falling snow just outside the window.


	6. Purr

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy 2018! To celebrate the new year I thought I'd try something new and wrote a story in first person. This is the first time I believe I've ever done this so hopefully it turned out alright? I'll only know if you write a review so one would be very appreciated thanks! Well anyway time to get back to the fluffiness! Thank you and enjoy! :3**

* * *

 _ **Blake's POV**_

It is way too cold out. I know I grew up in Menagerie, but in all the time I've been in Vale it has never been THIS cold. The snow drifts are past my knees and the whole city has come to a stop. Even up here at Beacon it's not much better since not only do we get the snow, but we get the winds whipping from the city below. I now regret spending the last few hours in the library. The sun had already slipped pasted the horizon hours ago leading to the outside being even colder. Currently I'm battling wind gust over 25 mph, subzero temperatures and to put it into Yang's terms, freezing my cute little butt off. The only thing I can do is trudge on and tug at the hem of my beanie more. It's all worth it as I know the one place in all of Beacon that I can finally be warm. I brave frostbitten fingers to send a message to her scroll.

Blake: On my way home.

Yang: Good, got a surprise waitin for ya, kitten ;)

Blake: It better be warm…

Yang: You'll just have to hurry your butt over here and find out! :D

I smiled at that last message. Yang can be….let's say crude, sometimes, but she always has the god like perception of what I want at all times. I love my girlfriend. I love her smile and everything about her, but her fascination of my…anatomy, is a bit much sometimes. With renewed energy and anticipation of her surprise I hurried over to the dorms.

Even the dorms weren't very warm themselves. The drafty halls sent chills down my spine as I fast walked up to our room. As I neared our team dorm my excitement grew as I noted the temperature increase by a couple of degrees. With a shaky swipe of my id card I entered our room. To my absolute pleasure I saw Yang playing with her scroll in MY bed. From what I could tell she was scrolling through a popular social media app and threw me a wink as I entered the room. Weiss was sitting at her desk finishing some homework and her work light was casting the whole room in a dim orange. Ruby sleepily walked over to her sister to give her an awkward hug then climb up into her own bed on the other side of the room. I guess it's a normal thing for Yang to be used as a space heater during nights like these, as all she did was mumble a goodnight in response. I on the other hand flashed her a smile and changed into my pajamas.

To reward her smart thinking I let her watch me undress and I smiled as the tapping on the scroll promptly stopped. I didn't tease her too much as it was still very much cold in the room and I didn't want to be cruel since the other half of team RWBY were present and we couldn't do anything to that scale with them here. When I was done I patted and smoothed down my yukata. When I turned I saw a faint blush on Yang's cheeks much to my surprise. A flustered Yang was a rare Yang indeed and I wasn't about to let this opportunity slip.

As I finished changing one of my ears twitched to hear the faint sound of a book closing. Weiss had apparently finished everything she wanted to do and quickly put her things away. I saw brief debate on her face as she turned to me then started walking to her own bed.

"Blake can you hit the lights? I rather not trip like last time."

"Got it."

I'm not entirely sure when it became normal for all of us to just use each other's little quirks whenever. Like I'm usually the one to turn the lights off as my night vision allows me to walk comfortably around the room even when it's pitch black. I mentioned plenty of times before Yang is a step away from being a portable heater, Weiss has tossed things across the room for us using her glyphs and who knows how many times we've all sent Ruby on a run for something. I guess it's not a bad thing, we have just gotten comfortable around each other and don't mind showing it.

I flicked off the switch and much to no one's surprise it was pitch black in the room. I blinked a few times and settled into the gray scale of my night vision. I saw Weiss fumble to grab for a few blankets at the foot of her bed and Yang laying on her side trying her best to find me in the dark. I smiled at a wonderful idea that came to my head. Swiftly as I could I snuck around to the foot of my bed and waited. It didn't take long for Yang to get nervous at where I'd gone as she sat up.

"Blake?" she whispered.

The sound of her voice and the funny tin it has when she was anxious was music to my ears. The next part had to be timed perfectly. Using my shadow I cast an image right in front of her. I made it in a pose that Yang would find absolutely distracting for good measure. Then, I very stealthily climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind her. How she didn't feel the weight shift is still beyond me. Her vision must have adjusted by this point as she spoke with more confidence now.

"Blake? What are you doing?" She had said to my decoy.

"Claiming my prey." I whispered into her ear. I felt the reactionary shiver and the yelp of surprise gurgle up in her throat. Before she could wake either Ruby or Weiss up, I pounced. I quickly shoved my tongue into her mouth and tackled her back down to the mattress. I immediately reveled in my plan as her aura flared and a rush of heat flowed into me. Sensing my trick Yang relaxed and wrapped strong warm arms around my lower back. We kissed lazily for a few minutes as my own hands moved from burning cheeks to rest half-hazardly in a tangle of blond and black hair. We broke the kiss and I bumped our foreheads together. After a moment my ears caught on the roughness of her voice.

"That was totally rude Blake." She whispered.

"Whatever do you mean?" I smirked coyly and whispered back.

"The part where you tricked me with your shadow was uncalled for, especially when I went to the trouble of heating up the bed."

"And this is your reward." I nearly growled while snuggling into her neck, making her sigh out content.

"Fair enough."

I felt Yang shift beneath me as I fell to my side. I pride myself on how I can contain my cat-like urges, but sometimes… sometimes I slip. I knew I was being moved and did nothing to stop it. I let Yang pick me up and position me like one would do to a common house cat when it wanted nothing more than to be cuddled. I ended up on my side facing the other half of the room. Yang slipped behind me and laid down as well. I felt her arm wrap around my waist and pull me in tight. Immediately after, I sensed her face nuzzle into the base of my neck and heat completely cover my back. I understand and Yang understands that my Faunus side can't always be suppressed, but what I did after that was pretty embarrassing…

It started out as a groan, oh hell, knowing what was being pressed into my back at the time it probably was a moan, but either way it defiantly didn't stay like that. As the sound rumbled in my chest it took on a bass-y quality to it and fluctuated in pitch. The frequency of whatever was making that sound sent out vibrations that according to Yang, felt really nice. I'm not entirely sure how long I was doing this, as I was half asleep, but my girlfriend's giggle shook me out of it.

"Huh?"

"Blake I think you were, purring?"

This time I actually groaned and my ears flattened against my scalp. Just how many times is my weird genetics going to interfere with this relationship? Luckily I was blessed with the best girlfriend in the whole of Remnant.

"Well whatever it was, it was adorable."

I could feel her lips turn to a smile on my neck and my ear twitched once more to hear soft snoring. I smiled too as I laced my fingers with the ones resting on my hip.

 _You're the adorable one…_


	7. Your Hand in Mine

**A/N Hey guys! With the first few episode of season 6 up and seeing all the girls together again inspired me to write more Bumblebee! Just a little fluffy Blake Pov. Idk if ill write much more as life has been crazy, but I hope you enjoy this little story!**

* * *

 **Blake's POV**

I can't believe everything that's been happening lately. From the attack on Haven to meeting up with the rest of team RWBY. Like, only a few weeks ago I was with Sun and my parents trying to run away and here I am, on a train, bunking with the girls like nothing ever happened. Well that's not entirely true.

A lot did happen and it's easy to see on everyone's faces. Yes, Ruby still is an overly hyperactive child with the sweetest most innocent smile in Remnant, but there's something different about her in the way she holds herself. Many times I find myself looking to her for direction and she responds immediately without hesitation. It's incredible to see just how much she's grown up in these past few months of knowing her. Weiss on the other hand still seems like herself, self-assured and righteous in her actions, but I have seen out of the corner of my eye her smiling more and I even saw a little color grace the Ice Queen's cheeks when our leader would prance by her too closely. I personally think that our little Ice Princess might have just found the thing to melt the cold surrounding her and I'm excited to see where it might go. Either way I'll be cheering them on.

Currently we are traveling on a train heading north towards Atlas. It's pretty late, but I wanted to get through a few more chapters in my book. So while the rest of my team sleeps I use my night vision to read. I used to do this all the time back at Beacon and the similarities of view is probably what's making me all nostalgic at the moment. Ruby spread out on the top bunk half-hazardly, testing the limits of her unconscious balance as she inches closer and closer to the edge. Weiss quietly sleeping below her, tucked in perfectly, like a doll or a corpse. And Yang…

Just as I was thinking about my partner I heard the hinges of the folding bunk above me creek. Yang must have rolled on to her back as her right arm swung down into my view. The black and yellow metallic paint reflected the low light coming in from the window outside. _Oh Yang… how much did you have to sacrifice to protect me? And why? There was too many questions about that night and me leaving certainly didn't help anything, but I know now that I can't just run away. If she can be so brave to face everything that's happened to her, then maybe I could be brave enough to show her how I truly feel…_

The slight rumble of the train shook the robotic limb and every minute or so one of her fingers would seem to flex as if stiff. This made me wonder at the sensitivity the mechanical limb provided. _Would she feel it if I poked her hand or one of the fingers? I doubt she'd feel the warmth, but I just wonder if I…_

As I reached my hand out the light pads of my fingers touched the cool steel of her palm. I quickly retracted my hand and listened for a moment. Yang's light snoring didn't fluctuate and remained comfortingly cute. I rolled my eyes at that thought while I felt the tug of a smile at my lips. _Of course I thought that, that was Yang in a nutshell._ I'd reached out again, my curiosity getting the better of me and this time I was more daring. I felt the outline of her palm and sensed where, even without looking the color had switched between black and yellow due to the paint. I felt the round metallic balls that acted as joints and even the almost textured surface of her fingers. It was interesting since I never even noticed the texture on them before. They almost seemed… soft.

"Blake? Www-hat are you doing?" Yang yawned above me.

"N-nothing!" I whispered up to her while retracting my hand.

 _I was so stupid! I should have noticed the snoring stop a few minutes ago, it's just that the way her hand felt was so different._ While I was in the middle of chastising myself I heard the familiar creaking of bed hinges and felt my ears go flat on my head. A wave of golden locks swung into my view followed very closely by an upside-down smirking Yang.

"Nothing? Are you sure about that?" She whisper giggled. Her hands clung to the bed frame and I watched as she flexed metallic fingers. "You know if you wanted to get a better look, you could've just asked." She added smirking again. _If only I had the courage to kiss that infuriating smirk off your face._

"I was just curious that's all, I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry." I said as nonchalant as I could manage.

"Curious about what?"

"If you could actually feel with it, but I realize now that was a stupid idea since you'd probably crush anything you'd hold if you couldn't."

"Yeah, that's probably true…" To my dismay Yang swung down to the ground as gracefully as she could manage, but being Yang I still had to still catch a book that was about to drop from a nearby shelf. "But I feel like that wasn't the real reason you got… Curious."

I rolled my eyes and refused to look at those shinning globes of lavender. "It was."

The shift to my own bunk caught me by surprise. My ears shot straight up and I watched as Yang sat down next to me. The smile she wore was of concern and gentleness. She had somehow shifted her hand so it was resting on top of mine. The cool metallic palm rested on the back of my hand and textured fingers intertwined with my own.

"Blake…" She said with a voice so soft I felt something catch in my throat. "I don't want this to be another obstacle between us, I want us to be able to talk freely like before."

"It won't be the same, Yang…" I said with drooping ears. _How could it? Not with these feelings all jumbled up in my head_. "Not with all we've been through."

"Why not?!" The sudden anger in her voice made me flinch and in the darkness I thought I saw something glint at the corner of her eye.

"Because I-I…" As I searched for the correct words the world outside was clearing and moonlight spilled into the cabin. The glint I noticed before came clearly now into the form of tears welling up and spilling down beautiful cheeks. I looked down and saw a few tears of my own stain the metal hand covering mine. All of a sudden I felt my lips move on their own volition. I couldn't even remember what they said, but I felt her hand tighten around mine and watched as a smile graced her lips.

"I think I love you too, Blake."

In a flash the jumble of feelings had straightened out and I knew why Yang did everything for me. Why she had sacrificed so much for me and now, now it was time to return the favor. I tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind my human ear and leaned toward her. My own grip on her hand tightened and as I made contact with her lips I felt her spine stiffen. I think I might have surprised her with that move as she didn't have the reaction to kiss back at first. Fearing the worst I immediately backed off, but her grip on my hand didn't loosen. Her beautiful lavender eyes were as wide as saucers and her cheeks were as red as Ruby's hood. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Pfft, to think the super-hot party girl Yang Xiao Long would be a horrible kisser… how scandalous!" I nearly laughed but reminded myself of the two other girls hopefully sleeping a few feet away. "With all the rumors I'd thought you'd be pretty goo-"

She cut me off then. I guess I teased the dragon a bit too much since the next thing I knew I was pinned down on my back. The weight of her hips on my lower stomach effectively restricting my movement. _This is what you get for teasing the girl who could easily grapple an Ursa, Blake. Great job…_ My thoughts were pretty blurred from that moment on. The feeling off her lips on mine and her hands entangled with mine were all I could focus on. A few moments passed and Yang must have decided her point was made and leaned back a bit. Her eyes were pure fire, an intensity I don't think I'll ever fully get used to. _Nor want to_. But in a literal blink they were back to that beautiful lavender I fell in love with. With a smirk she simply stated.

"Better?"

"Much..." I said with a smirk of my own and twisted with all my strength so she landed on my bed with me. Getting the idea, she had woven her arms around me and pulled me close. I rested my hand on top of her robotic one and to my realization found it warm to the touch.

"Huh? Yang? Your hand is warmer than before."

"Hmmm?" She mumbled into the crook of my neck, I felt her smile and when she talked it sent goosebumps rippling down my spine. "Oh yeah, even though its metal I can still expand my aura around it and warm it up, I didn't think it be very nice to cuddle you with something so cold to the touch otherwise."

 _Well who could fault that logic?_ I kissed her cheek in thanks, and she settled down back into the crook of my neck. A little while later her cute snoring started back up and I fell asleep as well, eagerly awaiting the next morning.


	8. A Coat for Cold

**A/N: Omg volume 6... I'm still shook. Minor spoilers for the finale. So I thought this was gonna be a little thing to play with the idea of Blake's next clothing design but it turned into a bit of a beast. hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

 _Yang's pov_

We landed over five hours ago, and I can tell the whole team is at their limit. Especially Blake… I couldn't even imagine what's going on in that head of hers. Like, we KILLED him. Yes in self-defense, and hell he did more to her to deserve it, but that doesn't take away from the fact that a man's blood now coats both of our hands. Just the thought of the fight, of what he said about her, gets me so angry I just want to…

"Yang?" Blake whispered beside me. Her hand naturally intertwined with my left and I mentally kicked myself for keeping that stupid twitch after everything. I put on a soft smile when I saw the genuine care in her eyes. "It's nothing." I gave a small squeeze to her hand to let her know it was okay to let go if she wanted to and after a moment she squeezed back and I felt the soft palm of her hand leave my own. I watched her walk a few steps ahead to join in the conversation with Jaune and Ruby. They seemed to be talking about the meeting with Ironwood which went as well as one would expect. With all his bravado most see him as a threat but after he sent me my arm, it's good to know the man at least has a heart.

But that left us with a few problems, mainly being where the hell we are going to stay the night and well, a little bit of a personal concern of mine. To put it bluntly, its freaking cold in Atlas and Blake lost her coat in the fight with Adam. We were currently walking the city debating on where to stay and a great idea popped into my head. I put on a sheepish smile and slowed my pace to drop back and walk with Weiss. She shot me a slightly annoyed look when I raised my hands to clasp behind my head.

"Soooo, Weiss…" I grinned and her eyes narrowed at me. "Yes Yang?" If I could be completely honest it felt good to be able to be a little flirty again. Granted I hold no romantic feelings for our Ice Queen, but it IS fun to tease her. "Wanna go on a date with me?" I asked coyly but kept my voice low so not even Blake's ears could hear. She sputtered and her face went as red as Ruby's hood. "W-Why would I do that?! I thought you had a crush on Bla-"

I cut her off with my hand before she could spill my plans before they even start. Luckily the commotion didn't seem to pull anyone's attention towards us. I shot her a warning look and sadly my teasing was over. I removed my hand from her mouth and spoke quietly. "I need your help with something. Something for Blake." It took her a moment to catch up, but Weiss was very good at reading people and seemed to pick up my problem. She thought for a second as we fell behind the group. She bit her index finger in contemplation then looked at me. "There is a shop two streets over, purple banners, can't miss it. I'll send you a message on your scroll on where we've decided to stay."

"Thanks Weiss you're the best!" I smiled and gave her a brief hug, in which she squeaked when she couldn't feel the ground. No wonder Ruby liked her. She really is a good friend and I'm so glad we've gotten so close over the past months. Plus, like Blake, she can be incredibly adorable sometimes.

"J-just go! You big Oaf!"

I set her down and just for a cherry on top, I pecked her on the forehead like I used to do all the time with Ruby. I couldn't tell if the red on her face was anger or embarrassment, but I didn't care as I ran towards the shop. If she was gonna end up being my little sister-law one day, she'll have to get used to it.

I found the shop quickly and it didn't take very long to find something suitable. As I left the shop I got a bunch of messages from Weiss. Apparently we're staying at her house… gods help us. I raced to meet back up with them. The sun was fully set now and my breath was coming out in steady puffs of steam. I couldn't help but smile. Sunny little dragon. The name my dork of a dad always called me. And you know after everything that's happened in the past few hours, I think it's time for it to be sunny again. That thought made me smile even bigger as I regrouped with the team and saw her. Her back was turned to me as they walked. Her ears were flat and she unconsciously rubbed along her bare arms, teeth chattering. I slowed my approach to sneak up on her. Weiss saw and I shot her a playful wink to get that red to reappear on her cheeks. I readied myself and pounced, wrapping the new coat around her shoulders. "Surprise!" I cheered. She tried to spin and actually slipped from my grip for a fraction of a second and landed a decent punch to my shoulder.

"YANG! What the hell?" She yelped, but I could tell there wasn't any anger in that voice. I regained my position and hugged her from behind. I used the small amount of pain from the involuntary punch to activate my semblance and warm her up a little bit before stepping away.

"You seemed cold?" I shrugged sheepishly. She must have noticed as did everyone else the new coat that hung on her shoulders. I think I did pretty well myself. Like her last one it's pure white but this one is shorter and a little puffier with black fake fur around the hooded collar. I did add a small personal touch of course. As she quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves I approached and wrapped a small purple scarf loosely around her neck. I had to as it's the same shade of purple as the bandana I wear above my boot. What can I say? I'm a romantic.

"Better?" I whispered. She was so close when she looked up to me, I could feel her breath on my lips. "Um yeah, thank you. It's really warm…" There was a choked cough coming from Jaune and I stepped away a little embarrassed. Not a second later I felt Blake's hand in mine again and out of the corner of my eye I saw her pull up the scarf to almost hide the blush on her cheeks. She refused to meet my eye, but I saw her ears perk up when I tightened my grip on her hand. Like hell I was letting go now.

With that out of the way the second challenged presented itself. Weiss and Ruby lead the charge and every step seemed to piss the Queen off even more. As we entered a more gated community I could feel Blake tense against me. It was pretty clear to see what was going on even by a glance. She had pulled the scarf up more and her ears were completely forward and flat against her head. Her entire arm subconsciously wrapped around mine as she stared off ahead of us. I looked around to the passersby. A few seemed to recognize Weiss and nodded at her with a smile, but many looked at my partner with disgusted expressions. One jerk even dared to spit at her feet.

"Faunus trash like you isn't welcome in Atlas! Get back to the mines you animal!"

I'd like to stay I've gotten better at controlling my temper, but when it comes to my friends, I'd be lying…

"Say that again I dare you!" I made a move to approach him, but Blake's grip on my arm held me at bay while she shuffled me away at a quicker pace. Her eyes remained forward and her face was expressionless. I understood now what she faced most of her life and it royalty pissed me off. Without shifting her gaze she spoke in what seemed to be a mix between a whisper and a growl.

"Calm down, idiots like him aren't worth you getting worked up."

I snarled one last time at him as we rounded a corner and caught my expression in the glass of a shop window. My mom's red eyes stared back at me and I cursed under my breath. "Sorry, but…" I sighed and in a blink my eyes were back, as was a little smile. I know this hurt Blake more than me and me blowing up won't solve much. I nudged her to look at me. "We did say we'll protect each other." I winked. I needed to see that adorable smile she has. She rolled her eyes and granted my wish.

"You know there's a difference between protecting me, and getting yourself in trouble right?" She chuckled and relaxed into my side. I craned my neck so my temple lightly bumped the top of her head. "I know…" I felt her fuzzy ears twitch as she nuzzled me back. As I looked forward I swear I saw my sister looking at us with a big goofy grin and a thumbs up… I'll get her back one day don't worry.

The rest of the walk wasn't nearly as eventful and to my sadness Blake untangled herself from my arm once we made it to Weiss's home. But like I said, I sure as hell wasn't gonna let go of her hand. Especially after that particular encounter. She rolled her eyes at me again but I knew she was nervous too. After eight, EIGHT gates we make it inside the mansion. I nudged my sis as we entered.

"A bit bigger than our home back in Pale, right?" I smirked.

"Yeah… you think she ever shared her room with her sister?"

"No, Winter and I had separate quarters." She said with her nose up to the world. I can't tell who's a better actor honestly, both Weiss and Blake are similar in that regard.

We were greeted by a shorter guy a minute later, he seemed to be like, her butler or something? It made sense as he seemed very kind and didn't even bat an eye towards Blake and referred to all of us as "honored guests" or whatever.

"But Miss. Schnee your father… was quite… upset at your recent departure." He fidgeted with his tray and I swear I saw his eyes shift color like mine. "I understand, please inform him that I had urgent business to take care of and will be boarding my friends for the time being in my wing of the house."

"Of course, I will prepare rooms immediately. Please do make yourselves comfortable in the west parlor."

The smaller guy left and after Ruby picked her jaw up off the floor, we were lead into what looked like a fancy living room. Weiss, Ruby, Uncle Qrow, Jaune, and Oscar left to discuss business with Weiss's dad. Maria turned in early, leaving Me, Blake, Ren and Nora in the living room to warm up by the fireplace. I barely sat down on the couch before Blake took her place next to me. Her right hand rested on my leg while the other busied itself with a small book she had found back at that farm house. I glanced over to see what she was reading and it seemed like a fantasy story of some sort, I don't know, there were swords and dragons apparently. Over on the other couch Ren seemed to be meditating, somehow, being that Nora had her head in his lap and was playing a pretty loud game on her scroll. A true test of patience and will.

I smiled but quickly grew bored and when I'm bored I get a little fidgety lately. Okay it doesn't help that a super cute girl is sitting next to me and is-CURRENTLY RUBBING MY THIGH?! I looked down and Blake was absentmindedly dancing her fingers around in small circles on my leg. I glanced back to her and she seemed to be content in ignoring me, but that tiny smile on your lips tells me otherwise sweetie! Okay fine. Playtime's over.

Step one: I yawn and stretch my arms, laying my left on the back of the couch and the other back on the arm rest. Yes, I know this is cliché but hold on. Step two: twirl a lock or two of her hair absently while I pretend to be focused on the mechanics of my newly repaired arm. Her eyes stop moving along the page and her ears stick straight up in attention, but she doesn't tell me to stop. Game on. Step three: My hand very gently but firmly makes contact with the base of her ears and after a moment of massaging them she completely melts into my side. Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner. Blake dropped the book down on the fancy rug below and cuddled up to my side. I guided her head to rest comfortably on my chest. Much better. I looked towards our companions who only smiled and Nora got up to drag Ren out of the room to find the kitchen apparently. I'll have to thank them later.

"You know I just don't let ANYONE touch my ears…" My partner mumbled and though I couldn't see it, I could tell she was smiling.

"Well I'm not just anyone to you, right?" I said in a low voice and watched as a shiver traveled down her arms in the form of goosebumps. I can still feel her circling some fingers on my leg and I'd be lying if I said my heart wasn't beating a thousand miles a minute.

"No, you're everything to me…" She mumbled shyly. Oh gods this woman is going to be the death of me, if I ever die of a heart attack send half of my things to Ruby and the other to Zwei. "…Yang? You alright? You're hearts beating very fast."

My hand stopped petting her head and she sat up to meet me face to face. Once again we were so close, I could just… just-

"Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, I suppose?"

Startled at the new voice we pushed off each other instinctively. Through the door came a younger guy that seemed to be part of the family by the way he was dressed and the air of smugness that hung around him like bad cologne. The way Blake's nose wrinkled when he stepped in made me think he might have had that too.

"Who are you?" I said sternly.

"Whitley Schnee, at your service!" He said while doing this dumb little bow. "I am Weiss's younger brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Blake said as she got up and held out her hand. Bless her as this little twerp kept his hands in his pockets and brushed her off. "Charmed." Blake retreated and reclaimed her book as I got up to stand by her side. Hidden from his view she flashed me a warning look.

"Is there something you needed of us?" I said as politely as I could manage.

"Actually I was just curious about the company my dear sister keeps. It seem you all are quite… diverse…"

The way he almost seemed to snarl that last word made my stomach turn. "I would actually like to speak to you Miss. Xiao Long… alone." Damn the way he sneered at Blake makes me want beat him to a pulp.

"Oh, of course. I should check in with Nora and Ren anyway." As she left I felt her fingers ghost over mine and one more warning glance shot at me. The room was uncomfortably cold after she left, even with the fire place roaring. He circled me for a minute and seemed to be examining me. He paused when he inspected my arm.

"Atlas tech? How has it been working for you? Very well I assume?"

"Yes, now would you cut to the chase?"

He prodded my arm with one of his easily breakable fingers. "In due time. Fantastic work, Atlas tech. Did you know that our company sponsored a lot of research into the field of robotic limb replacement? Especially when that Dr. Watts or whoever was around."

"I didn't, what's your point?" I said as calmly as possible though the growl in my voice was pretty easy to hear. He retreated a step or two back at least.

"Not much of a point, other than the fact that you seem to be infatuated with a known criminal to our organization." He smiled.

"What are you talking about? Blake hasn't been part of the White Fang for years."

"That's not entirely true, as her father IS the White Fang."

"I still don't see your point."

"Then let me say it clearer. While you are in Atlas, you and her will have targets on your backs and to have you two trapesing about with someone that bares my family name is concerning…" He then stepped toe to toe and got in my face, it took every ounce of will power not to deck him right there. "So keep in mind, if you step one foot out of line in Atlas, I have the power to take away what you need to protect her. You will be only a half-baked huntress who can't even take care of herself. You've been warned Yang…" He walked away then but before leaving he had one last thing to say. "Pass this message on to her for me would you? I don't practically like speaking to those sub-humans." He smiled an infuriating smile and closed the door behind him.

I wanted to, no, I NEEDED to break something. Preferably his face, but that would only endanger the team. I paced for a moment trying to calm down. I needed to talk to Blake so I headed to the kitchen to find both Nora and Ren covered in flour having a ball of a time. They saw me and both of their smiles faded. They told me Blake went to set her stuff down in her room. Nora, being as kind as she was, tried to calm me down like Blake did by trying to stop my shaking fist. I shoved her to the side with a mumbled apology and headed for Blake. I swear I will make it up to them later.

It shockingly didn't take long to find her room in this huge house as one of her doors was slightly ajar and she was humming to herself as she prepped for bed. I burst into the room just as she finished removing her boots and leg armor. Her coat hung neatly on a desk chair on one side of the room. She stood up concerned and all at once my anger melted away. Something caught in my throat and my vision grew blurry for some reason.

"B-Blake, W-Whitley he said-" Even with my blurry vision I saw her run to me and felt her as her arms wrapped around my waist and across my back. By this point I was an incoherent sobbing mess and clung to her for dear life. She shuffled me to the bed and sat down with me, patiently waiting for me to get a hold of myself. Her hands ran through my hair, cooing softly the entire time. There was a heavy pang in my heart at the familiarity of it as Summer used to sooth both me and Ruby like this. I turned and buried my face into her stomach. I know I was probably crushing her waist with my hug, but she didn't seem to mind. She would just keep gently running her fingers through my hair until my sobs turn to sniffles, then quiet all together. Though mumbles I told her everything and then some.

"I'm just afraid that I can't be here with you if I can't fight…"

"Yang…" She lifted my chin and I raised up on my hands to meet her. She was a little taller than me when she spoke. "Did you already forget?" She giggled the most precious laugh in all of remnant. I knelt back confused. She knelt in front of me and cupped my cheek with her hand. Her thumb brushed away a stray tear. "No matter, where you are, what condition you are in, or what you're doing…" She pulled my head forward to lightly bump against hers. "I'm not, leaving you."

I watched as a lock of black and a lock of yellow intertwined and my heart did a little skip. I just couldn't wait any longer. "Blake…"

"Yes Yan-"

I kissed her then. It went on for a while as I felt I needed to show her how much she, this women meant to me. How much I missed her when she was gone, and how happy I was when she returned. I loved her, and I still love her. The only thing that made it better was the feeling of her kissing back. Even with my eyes closed I knew I was tearing up again and as my hand cupped her cheek I could tell she was crying as well. Before we spoiled it, I broke the kiss and rubbed away the last of my tears. She was flushed pink and wiped at her face. Her ears perked up and her full attention was to me the second I opened my mouth to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you, I love you." I dorkaly giggled. "Yang…" she hoarsely laughed after a moment. "Of course you'd say it like that."

"What can I say? I'm a woman of action." I winked.

"Of course you are." She then grabbed my jacket collar and yanked me into a kiss of her own. Shockingly enough Blake wasn't very experienced in this particular field as our teeth clanked and noses bumped a few times. Oh well, practice makes perfect and there will be plenty of time to practice. At this point I took over to smooth out the ride, but she cut me off a moment later as she pulled away. She hesitated and the conflict was plain as day on her face. I understood, the last time she let herself love someone they turned into Adam. If she could have patience with me, I could with her.

"I-I L-Lo-Lov-"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled as sweetly as I could. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready, it oka-"

A burst of rage flooded into her gold eyes as she swatted at my hand. "But I want to Yang! I want to say I love you!"

My eyebrows shot up and I smirked at her waiting for her to realize what just slipped out of her mouth. It took her a moment then her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Her ears folded forward as she jumped off the bed and kept her back to me. Taking the opportunity I slipped behind her and held on firmly to her waist. Like hell was she gonna slip this time. I mumbled into her human ear and felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Want to run that by me again, Kitten?" I punctuated the statement by placing a few kisses down her neck. She smirked.

"You're intolerable."

"You want me." I nearly growled and nipped at one of her cat ears. Another shiver though this time it was probably due to how cold the room has gotten. Even I winced at the bite of my own arm after a while. When Blake spoke is was so soft and innocent my heart nearly stopped.

"Stay with me tonight?" She shivered again. I leaned my head to rest it on the center of her back and nodded after a moment. My grip slackened and she escaped to the warmth of the bed. Quickly I undid my jacket, collar, chaps and boots and threw them to the side. I winced when my bare feet hit the ice-like floor. In record time I un-cuffed Ember Celica along with my arm and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed, right above where Gambol Shroud rested. Blake laid on the opposite side of the bed turned away from me. I climbed in, urging my semblance to heat up for a moment. I laid on my back with my hand behind my head and chuckled at Blake who currently was curled up into a shivering ball of embarrassment.

"You know… you'd be warmer if curled up over here, can't really get a good grip on you in that position." I saw even in the dim light her ears flatten and felt the bed spring shift. She crawled over, her eyes almost glowing in the dark. She settled her head on my shoulder, tossed an arm over my chest to grip on to my bicep. Oh, don't think I didn't feel those test squeezes, Blake… What surprised me is that when I let my hand roam down to rub her ears I felt someone's leg hike up on top of my left. Well then, we'll just have to explore that later. It's been a long day. As we both relaxed I craned my neck to place a kiss to the top of her head, she in return squeezed me a little tighter.

"Goodnight babe…"

"Goodnight Yang…"


	9. Together, Together

**A/N: Hey guys! happy belated Valentine's Day! I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that this isn't a bumbleby fic (though don't worry they are still here) or I've updated twice in one month. lol. Special thanks to deadpoolhulk for your incredibly kind reviews, this one's for you. Thank you all for your support, and enjoy! :3**

* * *

 _ **Nora POV**_

"Ughhh! My brain hurts…" I grumbled and flipped onto my stomach. "I can't think of annnnnything!" I buried my face into my pillow. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Today is Valentine's Day at Beacon and I STILL can't think of anything to get Ren. I mean he was never easy to shop for in the past, let's be honest, but it's never been this hard before. I think he left to do some meditation in the outskirts of the Emerald Forest a half hour ago, or something like that. My other two teammates disappeared a while ago, leaving me stuck here with NO help.

"And that's what I need. Help." I groaned and sat up. With a deep breath I stood up and pulled on my boots. "There's gotta be SOMEONE who might have an idea and it's still early enough I won't interrupt too much." Luckily most of my friends are in relationships themselves and might actually have some decent advice.

I took off on my mission to find my friends and it didn't take long to hear Ruby's giggling coming from the kitchen. There was a small clang of dishes and my smile faltered when I heard Weiss half giggle half shout. "Ruby! Watch what you're doing! You got some on my face!" I rounded the corner to see what all that commotion was about and nearly regretted it. It looked like they were baking cookies. Flour, chocolate chips, a big bowl of cookie dough, all that stuff. But, Ruby must have accidentally got some on Weiss while she was stirring, because as I rounded the corner I saw Weiss standing at the middle counter with Ruby hugging her from behind. Weiss seemed to be trying to get her off, but wasn't really TRYING, you know? And Ruby was more interested in trying to lick off the cookie dough on Weiss's cheek then to notice me step into the room.

"Rubyy!" Weiss giggled. "You dunce, I think you got it all."

Ruby laughed and properly kissed her cheek before casually noticing me. "Oh Hey Nora, what's up?"

I smiled a bit at how red and quiet Weiss got, but it was time for serious Nora now. I stepped forward and awkwardly shrugged. "I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt you, but I could use your help. I can't think of a gift for Ren. Any advice?"

The girls separated and Weiss continued to mix the cookie dough, while Ruby's eyes shimmered. She rushed up to me and grabbed my hands.

"It has to be super sweet! Valentine's Day is made to be filled with sugar and chocolates!" She smiled. Weiss turned to grab a cookie sheet from the cupboard and spoke with a soft smile.

"As long as you're together, I think Ren wouldn't mind what you get him. No one want's to spend this day alone."

I nodded and smiled. Ruby dropped my hands to sneak some more cookie dough while Weiss's back was turned. I thanked them and left since I didn't want to take up any more of their time. As I rounded the corner I heard Weiss shout again, though this time there were less giggles.

"Ruby Rose! If you keep doing that you're going to get sick!" followed by a muffled Ruby. "Sor-ry"

"Well that's a start…" I thought allowed. "But, Ren never was one for sweets. He always used to just give me his…"

Just as I wondered around our dorms I heard, a guitar? On the roof? As I jogged upstairs the sound became louder. The song was soft and well played which was a bit of a shock as I opened the roof access door to find Jaune and Pyrrha sitting together on the edge. Jaune was playing competently? And Pyrrha was all leaned up on his shoulder. I swear on my life I tried to sneak back down, I promise! But the door closed before I could walk away and the sound startled Pyrrha and Jaune cut the music.

"Nora, you scared me. Did you need something?"

"No-no! Sorry I'll just be on my way!" As I made my way to the door I heard Jaune call my name and I stopped.

"Where's Ren? I thought you two would be inseparable today."

I spun on my heels and pressed my fingers together. "Well, you know we're not, together, together…" They glanced at each other and turned around.

"Is everything all right? You two didn't fight did you?" Pyrrha asked.

"No! Pfft, nothing like that!" I tried to laugh it off, but our leader is more perceptive then most would give him credit for. "Then what is it?"

"Well, I've been having trouble thinking of something to give him…" I kicked a loose pebble and couldn't look up out of embarrassment "So, you know, we can be together together…"

They smiled and Jaune's eyes glimmered a bit like Ruby's and his voice pitched up like when he's excited. "You need to tell him that! Or do something really sappy."

I cocked my eyebrow and smirked. "Like playing a guitar?"

"Hey I've been practicing and-" Jaune was starting to say before Pyrrha cut him off with a peck to the corner of his mouth. "I found it very romantic…"

My leader blushed and I excused myself. I felt my feet start to take me to the forest, but I was lost in thought trying to sort out the advice given to me. Was there anything I was forgetting? As I thought I wondered into the school garden, when a muffled groan caught my ears. Man I was just bumbling into everyone today and this, this had to be the worst. As I peeked through some bushes I could feel my face turn a hundred percent red. The other half of team RWBY was leaned up against a big tree. Yang was laying at the base of it and Blake was on top of her. They were- ahem… involved. Luckily it seemed that most of their clothes were still in decent condition. Now I REALLY tried to sneak out of this one, interrupting cuddles is far different then interrupting a full blow make out session. Not to mention they aren't even part of my team and the thought of Yang's teasing can be terrifying. But as I backed away my stupid flat foot stepped on a twig and snapped it. I saw Blake's ear twitch and knew my fate was sealed. She raised up and turned her head to look straight at me.

"Huh? Babe, what's wrong?"

"We're not alone."

"Damn, and we were just getting to the good paaaart!" Yang sighed and dropped her head back down. Blake jumped off her partner and knelt next to her. "It's okay to come out Nora, we're sorry you had to see that."

I groaned and stumbled out onto the path. "Trust me, I didn't want to walk in on you guys either. You know this is a PUBLIC place right?"

Yang raised her head and winked at me. "But that's half the fun!" Blake rolled her eyes and smiled a smiled I don't think I've ever really seen on her. It was so caring and when Yang gave her one back it occurred to me that I better just ask now or they might just continue what they were doing right in front of me. Regardless if I'm literally standing right there.

"Since I'm here and I honestly can't believe I'm asking this, but do either of you two have any advice on what I should do for Ren for today?"

Yang shot up and grinned like a Beowulf "You NEED to wear something sexy!"

"Yang…" Blake sighed and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"What?! Fine, let me explain…" She stood up and walked over to me. She circled around me and ghosted a hand over my hip. I sighed in relief when I heard the warning growl from Blake and the hand backed away. Blake's ears were still flat and shifted back when Yang shot her a smirk and a shrug. Thanks Blake, I don't know what it is with the sisters but sometimes they can be a little too touchy sometimes.

"You're a very beautiful girl Nora…" Yang said to me in a serious and comforting voice. She reminded me a little of Ren's mom when we were kids. Just the thought caught something in my throat as she continued. "You need to show that side of you to him, you need to make sure that he knows you're not the little girl he grew up with."

Blake joined us then. She wove her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her into a surprisingly innocent kiss. "You should show him exactly how he makes you feel, too."

Yang giggled and patted Blake's ears down with her hand. "And be blunt about it, people like Ren and Blake here might not catch it if you aren't spelling it out."

"Alright, rude." Blake frowned and her ears went flat against her head. Yang laughed and crushed me in a hug. "Now go on, I saw him heading to the forest not long ago."

"Thanks Yang, I will." I said while crushing her back. Blake had to separate us before we did any actual damage and I left. As I jogged back to my room a plan formed in my head.

"Worth a shot at least, let's just hope I'm not making a fool out of myself."

In the dorm I changed into a summer dress I had bought gods know when. It was a light pink that thankfully didn't expose too much. Don't wanna give off too much of the wrong idea you know? But it was light and I enjoyed how it flowed in the breeze around my knees. I raged a war on my hair for a few minutes and after showing it whose boss, I got it to settle around my ears in the way I like it. I grabbed my present and ran down to the forest. I passed the kitchen and stole a freshly baked cookie off the tray. It was too hot to eat so as I bounced it in my hands Weiss and Ruby smiled and wished me luck as I ran by.

I shoved the cookie into my mouth by the time I made it outside. As I was about to leave the courtyard I heard Jaune shout behind me. I could see both him and Pyrrha waving to me from the roof. I smiled and waved back before continuing on. Luckily I didn't find Yang and Blake in the same position they were in when I left them. They were walking back holding hands and Yang ran up to me to pick me up and spin me around. She put me down and complemented my dress, as did Blake.

"Good luck kid, you got this!" Yang cheered and held out her fist. "Heck yeah I do!" I stated while knocking my fist against hers. The sun was starting to go down by now and I started running to the forest. My breathing was frantic and sparks of electricity kept jumping in my belly and at the tips of my fingers. I knew where he would be, there was a small clearing a little ways into the forest, but as I neared the spot something was very different. Small bells? More like wind chimes making a tinny clanking noise. I peeked into the clearing and saw him.

Ren was sitting completely still on a big rock. His long cute hair had been blown by the wind to rest on his shoulder except for that one strand of pink hair that was resting on his nose. His eyes were closed so I decided to sneak up to him and brush it aside myself. As my fingers slid the hair back around his ear I saw a soft smile appear on his lips. Without even opening his eyes he knew it was me.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"It's not like you could keep me away, anyway." I giggled and he finally opened his eyes. I love that shade. The same color of the sweet syrup from the trees that grew in the forest of forever fall. He held onto my hand as he hopped down off his rock.

"That is true, especially today."

The way he looked at me caused my face to get all warm so I franticly dug into my pocket. "I-uh, got you somthin', I hope you like it." I nearly threw it at him I was so nervous. He turned the keychain over in his hand. It was a little pink heart with my emblem stamped into it. I was a little sad when I felt his hand leave mine, but got super happy again when he pulled out Stormflower. He clipped the keychain to one of the SMG grips and hid them back into his sleeves.

"I like it very much, Nora, thank you." He smiled a perfect smile. While I was busy babbling welcome and how it wasn't much he had shifted something behind his back and shook my shoulder to get my attention. It was either the light of the setting sun or something else but his cheeks were uncharacteristically red. When he spoke there was a weird tremor to his voice.

"I, actually got you something as w-well." He then after a second reached behind his back and pulled out the most beautiful white lily I have ever seen. He tucked it into my hair and let his hand rest on my cheek. I could feel my cheeks burning, but a bit of advice came back to me.

"Ren, I really love it! Thank you! But there's been something I wanted to tell you, I-" I paused as I prepped myself to tell him how I feel. I felt his hand ghost over my cheek and in one small gentle jab, poked my nose.

"Boop." He smiled. Well, that settles that now doesn't it?

I stretched up onto my toes and held onto the back of his neck with my hands. I closed my eyes and leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed back. We stayed like that for a little bit, his hands settled onto my back and held me close. All this time with him couldn't even compare to that moment. From when he protected me as a kid, to when he cooks me food on the weekends, to late nights when I would have a nightmare and his semblance would calm me down, they were nothing compared to how gentle and caring he was in that moment. When the kiss broke I buried my face into his collar and hugged him. I felt one of his hands weave its way into my unruly hair and press me closer to him. I still don't know why he puts up with all of me, but I guess that's a question for another day. I nuzzled into his shirt that smelled of insistences and tea leaves.

"I love you Ren" I mumbled and felt his chin rest in the crook of my neck. His voice was quite but still sent shivers down my spine when he spoke.

"I love you too, Nora."


End file.
